


The Right Temptation

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M, tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean avoided sexual temptation for the majority of his working life, but then he found the one temptation he couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keye/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for Keye, 09/07/10.

Being the child of two beloved actors had opened many doors for Sean Astin, both personally and professionally, but despite being a child of Hollywood, Sean hadn't followed the same path so many other sons and daughters of celebrity had taken. Unlike other fortunate offspring who had gained success at an early age, he hadn't done drugs or gotten into trouble with the law. He hadn't become tabloid fodder. Instead, while following in the footsteps of his parents, he'd gained the respect of his industry peers, and had survived the journey from successful child actor to successful adult actor.

What was most surprising to those who knew him was that he hadn't become a player. He'd married young, and even though he'd met any number of beautiful and willing young women on movie sets, he had never strayed. He was especially proud of the fact that even though opportunities had been plentiful, he'd always resisted temptation.

Sean looked down at the sleeping figure nestled against his side. The dark, tousled hair. The pale skin. The incredibly beautiful face that never failed to make the breath catch in his chest when he saw it. He was grateful that the eyes were closed. Looking into their deep, hypnotic blue would have made it impossible for him to resist staying the night. Touching his lips lightly to those of the one he loved, Sean whispered, "Goodnight, Elijah," then slipped quietly out of bed and got dressed.

As he drove home, Sean realized he'd been unfair to those actors he knew had given in to temptation. How could he consider them weak when he, too, had fallen from grace? Eighteen months in New Zealand had taught him a valuable lesson. No matter how strong he was, every man was vulnerable to the right temptation.


End file.
